


Dean Winchester, Private Eye

by Choshatao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dead Gabriel, Detective Dean, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Sorry guys, Speakeasies, Stripper Castiel, explicit for later chapters, maybe smutt, this here is destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choshatao/pseuds/Choshatao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bartender at Dean's favorite speakeasy is found dead and his brother, Castiel, asks Dean to investigate. Dean agrees and, with the help of his younger brother Sam, attempts to bring Castiel justice.</p><p>Will try to update regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Gabriel glances down at his watch; it is 3:30AM, half an hour after Crowley’s club closed for the night. Gabe sighs and thinks to himself, “shoulda been outta here half an hour ago.” Looking up, his eyes fall on the reminder of how much more work needs to be done before the night is out. The customers were especially rowdy tonight, it being some war anniversary or something. Drinks had been spilled all over the floor, tables, and even his beautiful bar; the wasted moonshine adds to the odor of sweat and sex.

Crowley’s was one of the shadier speakeasies in lower Manhattan. It was situated on the edge of Chelsea, the gay neighborhood, and Hell’s Kitchen. Both neighborhoods were cheap and crime was prevalent. Crowley’s specialized in giving working men a place to come to after a hard day and needed to release some pressure. They had exotic dancers, both male and female, and back rooms where sex was traded for cash.

Sighing again, Gabe ducks back into the store room to lock up the booze. He hears a shuffle in the back office. Gabe abandons the booze. If it is the fuzz, best not be caught with alcohol even this is a speakeasy reeks of it. He picks up the in-case-of-emergency baseball bat and approaches the office. It occurs to him that this could be mob business but that idea is quickly dashed because Crowley always sends him home early on those days. This can’t be mob business; more likely it is some drunk trying to steal more booze.

  
Gabe approaches the office carefully and sees Crowley and Officer Allister Sharp of the New York Police Force through the window. Officer Sharp is known to be one of the most honest men on the police force but does occasionally stop by for a drink and some conversation, although he never participating in some of the less than savory activities that go on at Crowley’s.

  
At least Gabriel thought that was true. He clearly sees Crowley handing Officer Sharp a wad of cash, Sharp takes it and pockets it without a word. Gabe is petrified, physically and mentally, by what has just happened in the office. The only thing that pulls him out of his haze of confusion is when the two men go to open the door to the office. In his panic Gabe drops the bat and it clatters to the ground, making his presence known as he trips over his feet, landing face down in the hallway. He feels two sets of hands grab him and he is shoved into the main bar area.

  
Allister Sharp throws Gabriel to the ground and demands, “how much did you see boy?”

  
“Nothing, nothing Officer I promise,” Gabriel pleads.

  
“You’re lying!” Sharp yells, “You piece of trash Novak!” Allister delivers a strong kick to Gabriel’s side.

  
“Please sir, I won’t tell anybody please,” Gabriel writhes on the ground as he is beaten by both Sharp and Crowley.

  
“You piece of shit, you know not to sneak around at night,” Crowley adds with malice in his voice.

  
The last thing Gabriel hears as he is kicked into oblivion is “I’ll take care of him Crowley, go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is my first real fic so cut me some slack guys. things are gonna get a bit more interesting in later chapters but i had to set up the crime. thanks for reading!


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for some plot set up. This chapter focuses on what Cas and Dean were doing just before the murder happened. tw for some dubcon for cas, its at the end if this is a thing for you then skip the last bit where cas goes over to Uriel.

Earlier that night.

“Sammy,” Dean calls as he walks to the door, “I’m going out.” He quickly leaves the apartment knowing his brother would be on his ass about how often he “went out.”

“Dean-“

‘Haha sucker! You can’t stop me now’ Dean thought to himself, reveling in silent victory. It isn’t like he is going out to break the law, but well, he is. He already had his destination in mind when he left his apartment, Crowley’s, a speakeasy a few blocks away that catered to all sorts. Dean went because of the booze and the dancers both male and female. To say he was a regular would be a lie, but to say he was one of the many faceless bar goers is equally untrue, Dean existed in that happy medium.

Dean strolled down his street before making a left at the convenience store. The late October breeze is just cold enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He passed by the grocery and the laundromat before heading into seedier territory. Another block takes Dean to his destination, the biggest gay inclusive strip club this side of the Mississippi, also known as Crowley’s.

As he enters, Dean can feel the heat of bodies dancing and smell the sweet scent of liquor. Over the crowd of tables he can see a brunette take the stage. Her hair is up and she is wearing a dressing robe. Dean watches as she sways her hips in time with the band. She reaches up one slender arm and pulls her hair free, cascading brown curls down her shoulders and back. With the other hand she opens the dressing robe and lets it fall, pooling at her feet. Those feet step out of the robe and gently kick it off stage. The woman is now clad in a corset, panties, and stockings and garters. She does a spin so that the onlookers can look their all and leans forward giving the audience another fine sight. Then, too much calamity, she saunters off stage but, re appears behind the back drop. All anyone can see is her silhouette as she continues her routine. Behind the backdrop with her is a chair which leans against, ass up and legs spread. She reaches behind her legs and unsnaps the garters one at a time then stands up and wiggles out of the stockings one at a time before throwing them off the same direction as the robe. With this done, she sits back in the chair and slowly undoes the corset, letting the ribbons fall away and leaving her bare chested. The dancer stands back up and slowly removes the panties, holding them in her left hand as she walks off.

Dean continues to watch the stage for a few more moments but nothing could be better than what he had just seen. He plops down at the bar opposite the bartender, a little man named Gabriel.

“Heyya Dean-o,” Gabe greats, “long time no see buddy. What will it be tonight bucko?”

“Awe Gabe, you know Sammy doesn’t like it when I go out,” Dean pouts. “I’ll have whatever’s good tonight.”

“Coming right up. By the way, Dean-o, have you met my brother yet? He’s new in town and is working here.”

“Can’t say I knew you had a brother. Say, is he that new dancer, Angel, isn’t it?” Gabe nods and hands Dean a glass of god knows what. “Haven’t met him but I’ve seen him around here, Uriel and Zachariah seem to be quite fond.”

At this Gabriel tenses and purses his lips, “if I could find a way to get them less interested, I swear…”

“Yeah yeah yeah, Gabe you and your swearing,” Dean laughed out. As he did he felt a warm body press up against his back. When he turned to look, he recognized the female dancer he had seen earlier in the night.

“I’ll just leave you crazy kids to yourselves now,” Gabriel said as he walked away to serve other customers.

“I saw you watching earlier,” the woman whispered in Dean’s ear. “Saw that you liked what you saw,” she wraps her arms around Dean’s shoulders and runs her hands down his chest. “How about we go somewhere more private and we figure out what else you like,” with that she pulls Dean up and leads him into one of the many back rooms. She turns and says, “call me Lisa tonight.”

 

Castiel rolls out of bed and glances at his watch, which reads 9:00PM. Groaning, Cas gets up off the couch he was sleeping on. He fumbles around in the kitchen of the apartment that he is sharing with his brother Gabriel. Once Cas finds sustenance, he dresses for the night, tight briefs under short shorts under baggy pants and a button down. He pulls on his shoes and leaves the apartment for work. Cas is the newest “dancer” at Crowley’s, the speakeasy his brother works at. At Crowley’s, the word dancer is used vaguely, and in this situation, dancer is synonymous to prostitute. Cas makes a fairly decent wage at Crowley’s and sometimes even enjoys his work. He cannot, however, tolerate some of the clients, specifically Uriel and Zachariah. They are as rude as they are ugly, and considering that they both must be at least fifty, says a lot. But however repulsive they are, they tip the best and Castiel ends up servicing them often.

Cas rounds a corner and enters Crowley’s through the back door, as did all of the dancers. He walks down the hall to the dressing room where he strips himself of his button up and the baggy pants. He does a once over in the mirror then takes to the crowds. Tonight he is just working the crowd, but while he is not on stage, Castiel makes things that much more personal. During his rounds, Castiel finds many laps to sit in, laps whose owners hands touch him in all the right places while sliding money into his underwear. The men get their money’s worth from him, not only is he putty in their hands, he also gives incredible lap dances. He spots Uriel over in his usual spot and works his way over. Uriel smiles down at him in his creepy pedophile way as he straddles his lap.

“Good boy,” Uriel sneers, “just couldn’t wait for my cock could you.”

Cas desperately wants to leave but puts on a good face and replies, “Is Zach here tonight?”

Uriel chuckles and grabs Cas’s ass, pulling him closer. “It’s just us tonight baby,” he slides his hands into Castiel’s shorts and underwear. “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name,” and with that, hands still exploring Castiel’s ass, Uriel picks him up and walks back to the private rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys thank you for reading this is so exciting! you all have made my day.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally meet hooray! also sorry they are so very ooc

Bang! Bang! Bang!

“Sammy”, Dean grumbles, “five more minutes.”

Bang! Bang! Bang!

“No Dean. Get up now.  It’s almost noon and you have a visitor,” Sam calls back.

Dean groans but pulls himself out of bed because, after all, duty calls. “Okay okay, don’t get your panties in a twist. I’ll be out in five,” Dean calls back.

He stumbles out of bed and pulls on a shirt and trousers, glances in the mirror and grimaces. The face that looks back at him is a bloated face with bloodshot eyes, a reminder of the night before with that beautiful woman. What was her name? He shakes his head, clearing it of the thoughts. Dean pushes open the door and is greeted by Sam waiting for him in the hallway. Sam takes a look at Dean and also grimaces.

“You look terrible. You should stop spending so much time at Crowley’s; you never know when a case is gonna show up,” Sam states in a matter of fact tone. “Anyway, he is in the sitting room awaiting your sorry ass.”

“You haven’t been at this long enough to know how infrequently we get cases,” Dean grumbles.

It was true. Sammy had moved in with his older brother Dean just six months ago after he finished at a boarding school in upstate New York. Their parents John and Mary had died the previous year in a house fire and Sam had nowhere else to go. It was lucky that Dean lived in New York City and just across the street from the Singers. The Winchesters and the Singers were close friends, Bobby Singer was an old hunting friend of John’s and both their children grew up together.

Dean’s New York apartment is situated in Chelsea was small but not terribly so. They had room for both themselves and Dean’s private detective agency, Winchester’s Detective. As a World War I veteran, Dean was used to action and violence, but his experiences living in a mob-run New York City left him less than thrilled with the authority of the police. This was in part why he started his agency. The other part was when a floor mate had misplaced a great deal of money and Dean was instrumental in recovering it. He found that he had a knack for solving crimes and the rest is history.

As Dean enters the sitting room, which for financial reasons is also used as the agency’s main office, his eyes find their way to an angelic form. The sight before him is, quite literally, out of his dreams. The man standing before him had unruly dark brown almost black hair. He was wearing a long tan coat over what looked like threadbare clothes. The expression he wore on his face was one of distress, tear tracks stained beautiful cheeks and stunning blue eyes were rimmed with red.

“Do I know you from somewhere,” the man asked in a small voice.

“We may have met before, my name is Dean Winchester.”

“C-Castiel Novak,” the man replied, extending a hand.

Dean took his hand, marveling at the soft skin. “As in Gabriel Novak, bartender at Crowley’s?”

A fresh tear glided down the Castiel’s cheek. “He’s dead.”

That was the breaking point for Cas. At the exclamation he burst into fresh tears and sat down on the sofa. Dean immediately sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Castiel, who responded in kind, curling into Dean as a second arm was secured around his shaking form. As Cas sobbed, Dean ran his hands over Cas’s back, trying to comfort the man.

Dean did indeed know Castiel. He had noticed the blue eyed man even before Gabriel had pointed him out last night. Dean had watched him dance many times before and knew just how beautiful Cas was under all those clothes. He had even go so far as to solicit him before chickening out when he saw Cas servicing Uriel and Zachariah.

After a few minutes, it could have been hours but Dean didn’t care, Castiel calmed down enough to speak.

“So you knew him?”

“He was a good guy,” Dean affirmed.

“So you know that I also work at Crowley’s?” His cheeks darkening.

Dean nodded.

“We both work the same shifts but Gabe has to stay later to clean up ya know? And he is usually back at the apartment by morning but he wasn’t there when I woke up, so I panicked. Being new to the city and alone I didn’t know where to go looking for him other than the bar. And when I showed up the place was unlocked and he was laying on the floor in a pool of blood.”

Dean was about to respond when Castiel shifted out of Dean’s embrace. “Gabe and I didn’t have much money,” Castiel said and reached into his pocket, “this is all I have. I get paid every night too if it’s not enough.”

Dean covers Cas’s outstretched hand with his own and looks him in the eye, “there is no need Cas, I want to help you.”

Castiel swallows, staring into the other’s green eyes he nods his head, “okay. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it should be know that the original prompt for this is a school assignment. i am turning this (an abridged, without porn eddition) in for a grade. this is a thing i do often but im only just desiding to publish my work so yeah.


	4. chapter 4

The interview with Castiel went on another half an hour and by the time they finished, Dean’s stomach was growling. Sam noticed and suggested they go out for lunch. This is how they found themselves inside a little deli across the street. The deli was owned by Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Josephine. Ellen and Jo had been a second family to Dean and Sam sense their parents passing.

Sam opened the door and the two are hit with a wave of aroma. The scents of toasting bagels, smoked fish, pastrami, and the pungent aroma of black coffee. The bell over the door tinkled as it swung shut, resuming its job keeping the cold air out. Dean strides over to the counter, Sam in tow, and eyes the display case. In it are heaps of potato salad, cole slaw, and pasta salad, to the side lay salamis and cheeses. Dean bypasses all of these delicious goodies and fixes his eyes on the array of cream cheeses. On the far left above the cole slaw is the scallion cream cheese. It sits upon its plate knowing that it is the best. This cream cheese knows that it is the king, sitting up on its throne watching as people gather to show their love. This cream cheese could rule the world.

The only thing to pull Dean out of his trance is Ellen asking, rather loudly, “the usual for you both?”

 “Yes,” Dean responds, “Thanks Ellen.”

“You boys gonna sit or keep on oglin’ my goods?”

“Hey! It’s just Dean who is looking,” San says over his shoulder, pulling his brother towards a table.

The brothers slide into the booth and chat about the happenings in the neighborhood. A few minutes later, Jo brings their food and slides into the booth next to Dean.

“So what’s cookin’ good lookin’,” Jo teased Dean.

Through a mouthful of pastrami, Sammy said, “Dean and I’ve been thinking about this case and also Crowley’s. Didn’t they have some issues with the police a while back?”

“Yeah a bit, but Gabe told me that Allister Sharp fixed it up for them with the fuzz,” Dean replied.

“Are you sure? Allister Sharp gives me the creeps. Everyone says he’s so upstanding but I think there is something off about him,” Jo added.

“We could pop down and talk to him this afternoon.”

“That’s a stupid idea Sam,” Jo chastised, “if he really did off Gabe, you shouldn’t make him suspicious of you. I thought you liked mystery books, this is, like, rule number one.”

Sam glared at Jo, unable to come up with a logical retort.

“Alright ladies, break it up,” Dean interjected before things got ugly. “I think you both are right, we need to talk to Sharp, but we need to be stealthy. I suggest I go undercover at Crowley’s tonight and see what I get.”

“What are you gonna do,” Sam fixed Dean with a quizzical stare. “Just waltz in there and ask?”

“I was thinking about using an inside source to help us out.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Sam said, catching onto what Dean was hinting at. “Just as long as you think with your head and not your dick for once. Castiel will have other patrons.”

“Shut up bitch.”

“Jerk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo gonna go under cover with Cas. 100% not gonna have them do some things and pretend to be into it but actually are, 100% not.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex happens

Despite the recently occurred murder, Crowley’s was open that night. In fact, the place seemed to be even more crowded than usual. Dean found this crowd of people annoying as he waded through it to find Alister Sharp, but discreetly. He pushed through the crowed in the direction he thought the bar was in order to get his bearings. He fell against the bar, having been expelled by the amalgamation of people.

 

“You look like you need a drink, don’t cha?”

 

Dean looked up to see a petite brunette peering at him from the other side of the bar.

 

“Meg is the name, alcohol is the game,” she said cheerily.

 

“Just whatever is good,” Dean responded, “and not too much if you don’t mind.”

 

Meg reappeared several seconds later with a tumbler of something and prompted, “who is it you’re lookin’ for?”

 

“Maybe I’m not looking for someone,” Dean responds.

 

“Nah, you cant fool me. You’ve got your eye on someone, and he is over there,” Meg concluded.

 

Dean could see that Meg was pointing to the other end of the bar where his eyes fell, not on Allister Sharp as he had hoped, but on a particular blue eyed dancer. “You’re foolin’ yourself doll. I aint lookin’ for him.”

 

“Those moon eyes you make at him say otherwise.”

 

Dean tossed back his tumbler and set it down empty. “If you are so sure about my ‘moon eyes’, then all try my luck,” he said, hoping he did not betray how nervous he was about speaking to Castiel again.

 

As Dean began to move towards Castiel, he noticed two things. The first being, Allister Sharp breathing down the neck of one of the dancers. The second being that Castiel was not alone. He was in fact, with two men, older men. The two men seemed to be having a good time while Castiel did not. The two men were sitting at the bar next to each other with Cas on ones lap. The man who Cas was sitting on had a hand over his crotch while the other man attempted to do the same.

 

Dean was torn, track down Allister or save Castiel. He looked at Cas, then at Allister, then back at Cas. He couldn’t let those two perverts have their way with his Castiel. His Castiel? Where did that come from. The two perverts cannot have their way with Castiel, who is, in no way shape or form, his.

 

Dean sidles up next to pervert number one and says, “would you two gents mind if I take this fine piece of man to the back?” He throws Castiel a wink and slides in front of him, removing the hand on Castiel’s crotch.

 

“Why don’t you just join in the fun, our little angel is such a cockslut. He would love another person to manhandle him into shape,” the left pervert replied.

 

“How about no,” Dean says as he grabs Castiel and picks him up, holding his thighs. Castiel’s arms go around Dean’s neck as Dean carries Cas to a back room. Once they reach the privacy of a room, Dean sets Castiel down.

 

Immediately, Castiel goes to the bed, shucking his shorts, and lays face down naked.

 

“Wait a sec Cas,” Dean exclaims, averting his gaze, “I’m not gonna have sex with you. I just wanted those guys to stop harassing you.”

 

It takes a second but Castiel responds, “a-are you sure. I can make it good.” Castiel peaked up at the man before him, handsome even if his back is turned. “It could be like payment for helping me.”

 

“No Cas, I can’t take advantage of you like this,” Dean said and followed in a whisper, “I could never.”

 

“You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me Dean, I want it.”

 

This stirred something in the detective. He turned slowly, his gaze falling upon the most breath taking sight he had seen. Castiel was laying naked, spread out, on the bed in front of Dean. He took in every detail he could, the pinkness of his lips, the lines of his abdomen, the swell of his ass. He had to take everything in because it was just too perfect. Castiel must really be an angel.

 

“Please,” Castiel whimpered.

 

“As you wish,” Dean replied hungrily. He climbed up onto the bed above Castiel, hands on either side of his face. “God Cas, I’d do anything for you, climb to the top of a mountain, swim to the bottom of the ocean, make love to you,” Dean said, punctuating each task with kisses to Castiel’s neck.

 

At the final statement, Castiel started. He had never had someone want to make love to him, use and abuse, yes, make love, no. Castiel cradled the back of Dean’s neck in one hand while the other snaked around to hold his middle. “Fuck the rules,” Cas breathed as his lips met Dean’s.

 

Dean knew the rule Crowley had about kissing and it was a strong no. For Cas to kiss him, it must mean that he felt something too. The thought of Castiel’s love made Dean’s heart flutter. Even better than the thoughts Dean was having about the kiss was the actual kiss itself. Castiel’s lips were soft and pliant as he opened his mouth to taste them and Castiel responded in kind, allowing Dean entrance into his mouth. Dean’s tongue went wild learning all the contours of Castiel’s mouth and everything that made the other man moan. Dean was so engulfed that he almost did not notice Castiel trying to undress him. Dean batted away Cas’s hands and stripped faster than is humanly possible then returned to Castiel.

 

“Dean,” Cas moaned loudly, “I- I need.”

 

“Anything baby. Anything for you.” Dean panted.

 

“I need you in me,” Castiel whimpered as he turned over back onto his stomach and began fingering himself open for Dean. “Just watch, I’ll make a good show.”

 

Dean sat back, admiring Castiel’s ass, and began to stroke himself. He relished every little sound Castiel made as he opened himself up for Dean. Once Cas had three fingers up his ass and was a shaking mess, Dean took over. He flipped Cas over so he could see this beautiful man fall apart, and leaned down to kiss him. Dean lined up his cock and pushed into the tight heat of Castiel. They both moaned obscenely before Dean began to grind his hips against Cas.

 

Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long, Castiel was just too perfect. He reached a hand down to jack Cas’s neglected cock, both cuming soon after. As much as Dean wanted to stay like this forever, holding his naked angel, he knew they should clean up and relocate. He pulled out of Cas, cock swinging between his legs and picked up a cloth to clean the drying cum off of their bodies.

 

“After we get cleaned up, what do you say to some dinner at my place,” Dean asked tentatively.

 

“Only if I can stay the night.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i feel really shitty doing this but i 100% meant to post last weekend but that didnt happen (ya know that feel when youre sick and tired and you think you did the thing when you really didnt?). also this weekend has been hella busy what with graduating from high school and all. i promise i will give you a chapter hopefully today and maybe another one tomorrow. ive got some free time between now and when i start work this summer so i hope to be doing a lot of the writing thing. thanks so much for all you guys who are liking this fic and sticking with me, it means a ton to me and i love you all so much. -amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to your regularly scheduled programming. So this chapter is the fluffiness fluff to ever fluff. Tw for anxiety and panic attack things, if you're triggered id say skip to the second half. Also I'm posting from my phone so it's a bit wonky I'll fix it when I can get to my computer.

An hour later found Castiel and Dean outside the Winchester abode. After fishing out his key, Dean turned to Castiel and said, “I think Sammy is home but he’s probably asleep so we should be okay to talk and stuff.”

“Sammy is your…”

“Little brother who isn’t so little anymore.”

Dean opened the door to the apartment and they entered. Dean walked right to the kitchen, bypassing the sitting room where they had met. Castiel trailed after him looking around at the apartment. Once arriving in the kitchen, Dean stood by the small table and pulled one of the chairs out for Castiel to sit in. Castiel blushed and covered his face at the genture, he felt like loyalty. Warm arms encircled him from the back, he turned his head and was met with soft lips on his own. The kiss was chaste, only the sweet brush of lips which made a little ball of happiness form in Castiel’s chest.

“What can I get you my angel,” Dean asked as he pulled away from the kiss, still holding Castiel with his arms.

“Just some tea,” Castiel responded. “I don’t want to trouble you.”

“Anything for you.”

With that, Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead and went about making tea for them. Castiel sat in his, no Dean’s, chair and thought about how he had gotten there tonight. The more he thought, the more he second guessed himself and Dean’s intentions. Was he only in it for Castiel’s body? Did he see this as payment for his help? Worse still, did Dean want to use him for the case and then leave? He had to get out of there, and sooner rather than later would be best.

He stood up and quickly walked back to the door. He heard his name and foot steps as he was halfway down the hall. He sped up till he reached the door, which unfortunately, was locked. After trying the nob he stood there fighting the now imminantpanic attack. He almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, knowing he was caught, and looked down at his feet. He could hear his name being said, he could feel the tears running down his face, he felt strong arms wrap tentatively around his middle as he collapsed into Dean.

Dean guided them into the sitting room and over to the couch where he sat with Castiel curled around him. Dean sat there holding Castiel and rubbing circles into his back as Castielcontinued to cry and babble incoherent words. As the crying tapered off, Castiel began to form audible sentences.

"Why did you have sex with me?" Castiel whispered.

Castiel's question surprised Dean, he didn't know what to expect but this was not it at all. His thoughts, or rather the lack thereof, were broken by more whispers from Castiel.

"Was I just a good lay and you wanted round two? What are you going to do to me? Is this payment for helping with Gabe-"

Castiel was silenced by a gentile finger placed to his lips. "How can you not see how beautiful you are, how much you deserve. To answer you, I had sex with you because you are like an angel both externally and internally. When I saw those two manhandling you I just couldn't let it happen, no one deserves that. You are so much more than just a good lay, and this isn't payment, I stand by what I said before. Unless if you um want some, I don't know your normal rate for things like tonight."

Hearing Dean's confession made Castiel's heart break. Dean was so much better than he himself was. How could this amazing man want a cheep, broken prostitute. But at the same time he had said things about Castiel had only heard in his dreams.

"Please stay the night, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's just, you're not fit to go anywhere at this time of night." Castiel could only nod in assent as Dean lifted him carefully into his arms. Dean carried Castiel into his room and set him down on his bed.

As soon as Castiel touched down on the soft bedding, he scooted over to one side and fell asleep. Dean let out a contented sigh when he heard soft snoring noises from the sleeping angel. He kept the thought of the beautiful man with him as he left the room and went to sleep on the couch.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from abroad is more of a pain than I had anticipated. I'll keep trying to post but i make no promises. Also the a and s keys on my laptop are broken so there may be some places where there should be an a or an s but there isnt.

The next morning Castiel woke up slowly, like drifting up from the depths of an ocean of darkness to break the surface and emerge into an ocean of light. He was aware of a soft bed and a calming scent. The bed smelled of something amazing and not like his own bed. Castiel sat bolt upright and looked frantically around. Slowly his memories of the previous night came back to him and he realized that he was at Dean Winchester's apartment and had had the most amazing time with him. And then the memories of his break down sent him cowering back under the covers. At that moment the door creaked open and Dean walked into the room carrying two plates of food.

"I guess this makes waking you up easier," Dean said with a smile. "I made us some breakfast if you like." Dean walked over and sat down on the bed next to Castiel.

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said as he accepted his plate from Dean. "I hope you didn't sleep on the sofa because I was in your bed," Castiel said and looked into his lap and picked at the food there.

"It's no problem Cas," Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Castiel's middle and kissed his cheek. "There's hot coffee in the kitchen if you'd like to move into there."

"Yes, I think I would thank you," Castiel said, and in a moment of bravery took Dean's hand and kissed it. Dean smiled at Castiel and they stood up making their way into the kitchen holding hands all the way there. When they arrived in the kitchen, Castiel went to pour two mugs of coffee. Standing in front of the counter about to pour the second cup for Dean, he felt arms circle him and a certain someone mouthing at his neck.

"So, I guess you really do like me," Castiel said.

"You better believe it," Dean responded and rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder. "And I'm hard to get rid of so get used to this."

Castiel huffed out a giggle and turned to take their coffee to the table. They sat taking seats opposite of each other and began to talk while the coffee cooled down. "We have a possible suspect for Gabriel's killer," Dean said.

With eyes and mouth agape, Cas spluttered out, "Who is this person?"

"Alastair Sharp, the police officer."

"Why would he do it, isn't he the most straight laced guy there is?"

"We, Sammy and I, have been watching him and he is not as up standing as everyone seems to think. He has connections in both the government and in a club called The Pit."

Castiel was taken aback, he had had no idea about any of this. He had however, heard of The Pit and what he had heard was not good. It was a place where, mostly women, went in and came out changed in the worst ways. But still, why Gabriel?

"As horrible and incriminating as all of that is Dean, why would he want Gabriel dead? It would make far more sence for someone like those men last night to want him dead."

"Why's that?"

"They are just customers but they seem to really enjoy me. Gabe hates seeing it and doesn't let them drink when I'm working.They would have far more motivationfor wanting Gabe dead."

Dean took a last swallow of his coffee and said, "I like those two even less now. I'll make sure to keep my eyes open for them as well." Dean stood up and carried the now empty coffee mugs to the sink and said, "though right now we have some unfinnished business from last night."

"Oh," Castiel asked innocently, "and what might that be?" A pair of arm slid around Castiel's waist as he stood up.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear. He lowered his mouth and began to suck on a pulse point making Castiel's breath hitch. 

"I think we had better re-locate," Castiel whimpered as Dean's hands roamed over his chest.

"That sounds like the betst idea i have heard all day."


End file.
